Anatolien
by Ninja Lady Jae
Summary: Er steht vor einem neuen Land das er unbedingt haben will und nur eine Frau steht ihm dazwischen.
1. Mitte 11 Jahrhundert

Ich bin grad dabei eine Hausarbeit mit dem Thema „Die türkische Landnahme Anatoliens" zu schreiben und Schande an alle die darin jetzt nicht die perfekte FanFic-vorlage gesehen haben. TürkeiXByzanz Leute :D

Was ihr wissen solltet: dieses ‚ū' ist ein verlängertes u. Der Name Rūm wird also wie Ruhm ausgesprochen, mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass das türkische ‚r' vorne mit der Zunge gemacht wird (genau wie im englischen). Das i ohne Punkt ‚ı' (wie in Sadık) ist schwer zu beschreiben, mit anderen Worten ich kann's nicht. Merkt euch aber, dass es nicht ‚i' ist.

* * *

_Mitte 11. Jahrhundert_

„Du bist es!?" Ertönte die überraschte Stimme einer Frau. Sie kam zu den Grenzen ihres Landes um die Person zu treffen, die in letzter Zeit meinte ihr Volk überfallen zu müssen.

„Einerseits bin ich froh, dass du mich erkennst, anderseits frag ich mich, warum du so überrascht bist." Antwortete ihr der Mann. Er saß gerade auf einem der Tiere, die der letzte Eindringling immer dabei hatte. Ein Dromedar oder ein Kamel. Aber mit diesen Tieren hatte Arabien es schon nicht geschafft sie zu besiegen, sie versuchte sich einzureden, dass der vor ihr es auch nicht weit bringen wird.

„Warum sollte ich nicht überrascht sein?" Sie wollte noch ein bisschen mehr sagen, doch der Mann sprach ihr dazwischen.

„Wenn die Türken hier einfallen; wer könnte es denn sonst sein?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern und den Händen, wie wenn er sagen wollte, dass das die einfachste Erklärung der Welt wäre und dass sie selber hätte drauf kommen müssen.

„So einfach ist das nicht!" Ihre Stimme war nicht laut aber unglaublich kräftig, sodass sie sich keine Mühe machte groß emotional zu klingen. „Das letzte Mal hab ich von dir gehört, da warst du auf der anderen Seite von Kleinasien im Norden und Osten!" Da war etwas zwischen ihm und dem Mädchen Kiewer Rus, wenn sie sich recht erinnerte. Musste aber nichts Gutes gewesen sein.

„Meine Liebe, ich bin größtenteils ein Nomadenvolk." Sie hatte sich noch nicht ganz entschieden wie sie seinen Charakter einordnen sollte. Bis jetzt kam er ihr aber sehr hochnäsig vor. „Und Nomaden wandern ja, wie gewöhnlich. Und manchmal greifen sie auch zum Schwert und greifen ein paar westliche Nachbarn an." Er hielt einen kleinen Lacher nicht zurück, während sie gerade über das was er sagte, nachdachte.

„Gewandert, sagst du? Dein Volk die sich Bulgaren nennen sind immer noch dort." Sie hatten sogar ihren eigenen Repräsentanten, einen kleinen Jungen.

„Ja, aber nur, weil ich es ihnen erlaubt hab."

„Du redest wirres Zeug." Sie hatte eigentlich erwartet gehabt, dass es der Mann vor ihr es sein wird, der den Platz vom kleinen Jungen Bulgarien einnehmen wird. Damals, vor ein paar hundert Jahren, war er ein junger Bursche (der bereits diese unverschämte Maske trug), es war aber nicht sonderlich überraschend für sie, dass er es nicht wurde. Sie sah ihres Gleichen kommen und gehen und Bulgarien hatte nicht mehr viel mit dem gemeinsam, was ihr Gegenüber damals (und vielleicht heute auch noch) war.

„Und wie heißt du jetzt?"

„Rūm, meine Teuerste, du hast doch nicht vergessen wie ich damals genannt wurde?"

„Nicht wie du jetzt heißt, ich hab anderes gehört." Sie verschränkte die Arme und wartete, dass er ihr endlich richtig antwortete.

„Ja, du hast Recht, aber ich finde Namen sind nicht wirklich wichtig."

„Da bin ich anderer Meinung. Namen geben einem ein Bild."

„Ein Bild von was? Mein Volk ist noch nomadisch unterwegs."

„Was ist mit dem Reich der in deiner und Persiens Mitte entstand? Ist das nicht dein Name?"

„Hhm. Das Reich vom großen Seldschuk. Seldschuk würde man mich nennen… nee, das würde nicht ganz passen."

„Wie das?" Das Zusammentreffen mit ihm war nicht so wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Es war aber auch einfach mit ihm zu sprechen. Frustrierend, aber einfach.

„Wirst du bestimmt schon bemerken aber was ist denn mit dir? Du bist nicht der große Rūm, der ein riesiges Reich um dieses Meer an dem du dich größtenteils befindest, errichtet hat. Er ist ein Mann der schon vor tausend Jahren starb, von dem aber sogar ich so vieles gehört hab. Ich kann nicht anders als ihn als großes Vorbild hier im Westen zu sehen. Warum trägst du seinen Namen?"

Das war eine Frage die sie nicht gerne hörte und noch weniger gerne beantwortete. Aber sie fühlte wieder diesen Zwang, den Käfig um sie herum, wonach sie doch etwas sagte: „Das Oströmische Reich war ein Teil von ihm… und das letzte was übrig blieb."

„Aber er starb mit dem Fall im Westen. Eine Schande, dass ich ihm nie begegnet bin."

Vor allem aus dem Grund, dass sie nicht mehr über dieses Thema sprechen wollte, fragte sie ihn wieder nach seinem Namen: „Und ich weiß immer noch nicht wie ich dich nennen soll. Wenn du mir keinen Titel gibst, dann wenigstens deinen echten Namen."

Er lachte wieder etwas und trug ein riesiges Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. „Wenn ich dir meinen Namen verrate, verrätst du mir dann deines?"

„Hab mehr Respekt!" Allein schon wie sie das sagte, konnte so manchem Respekt beibringen. „Du kommst hier in mein Land reinspaziert, dem letzten was aus dem Römischen Reich übrig blieb und zu den größten Kräften der Kontinente gehört. Du bist nichts weiter als ein Nomade der es geschafft hat erwachsen zu werden!"

„Ja, deine Stärke ist für mich legendär." Mit einem Sprung war er von seinem Reittier runter und ging zu ihr. „Ich vergesse auch immer wieder den Älteren meinen Respekt zu zollen, mein einer uralter Nachbar hatte ständig versucht es mir einzuprügeln." Während er sprach verbeugte er sich kurz und lächelte dann nochmal auf sie zu, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete.

„Ein Nachbar. Warst du kein Nomade?"

„Schon, aber wenn man einen großen Raum betrachtet können sich die Völker drinnen bewegen und niemals sesshaft werden, das Land allerdings würde immer noch am selben Ort bleiben."

Rūm sagte nichts mehr und wartete darauf, dass er es endlich tun würde.

„Natürlich, mein Name. Nenn mich Sadık wenn du willst."

„Und was ist mit dem Seldschukischen Reich?"

„Das hab ich bereits beantwortet. Und ich glaube wir haben uns schon sehr lange unterhalten, nicht wahr?" Er ging wieder zurück zu seinem Dromedar und stieg ohne Probleme drauf. „Das hier ist wirklich ein wunderschönes Land, erinnert mich an meine Kindheit sogar." Er nahm die Zügel seines Tieres in die Hand lenkte es zur Seite um wieder zurück reiten zu können. „Das nächste Mal komm ich glaub ich mit Pferden wieder. Bis zu unserem nächsten Treffen dann."

„Mir wäre es lieber, wenn wir uns nicht nochmal treffen würden. Glaub bloß nicht, dass du alles machen kannst, was du dir auf meinem Land vorgenommen hast." Sie hoffte er würde nicht wiederkommen. Ihr Land war auch ohne Fremde schon fast wie im Bürgerkrieg. Keiner hörte auf sie.

„Glaub nicht, dass ich in dieser Sache so viel zu sagen hab, Rūm." Und mit der Hand gewinkt, zog er dann von Dannen.

Das letzte was er gesagt hatte, traf sie ganz tief. Eigentlich waren doch alle anderen freier als sie.

Sie machte sich wieder auf den Weg nach Konstantinopel und dachte über ihr Zusammentreffen mit Sadik nach. Er könnte zu einem richtigen Problem für sie werden und da er die Religion von Arabien angenommen hat, wird er mit ihm und Persien wohl nicht wirklich in kriegerische Konflikte fallen. Es wäre natürlich nicht ausgeschlossen aber sie müsste sich trotzdem auf schwere Schlachten mit ihm vorbereiten.

Unter all den merkwürdigen Sachen die er aber gesagt hatte, ging ihr eins je näher sie ihrer Hauptstadt kam, nicht mehr aus dem Kopf:

‚_Deine Stärke ist für mich legendär'_

Sie hörte es immer und immer wieder durch ihren Kopf rasen und je mehr sie es hörte desto… glücklicher wurde sie? War es wirklich das? Ein einfacher Satz von einem ungehobelten Mannskind und sie konnte nicht anders als darüber glücklich zu sein?

„Er hatte so prahlend von Rom gesprochen." Und es kam ihr so vor, wie als ob er sie mit dem Krieger auf dieselbe Stufe stellte.

„Wenigstens einer, der in mir noch die Alte sieht."

* * *

AN: Hoffe es hat einigen gefallen. Ich plane noch weitere solche Kapitel zu schreiben, die werden aber dann in den Jahren aber immer große Sprünge machen.

Zu dem was ich geschrieben habe:

Das Tier mit dem Sadık unterwegs war, war eine Kreuzung aus einem Dromedar und einem baktrischen Kamel. Dieses Tier war besser dazu geeignet um durch Anatolien reisen zu können, als das was Arabien seiner Zeit benutzte.

Die Bulgaren (so wird es in der Geschichtswissenschaft angenommen) gehörten wahrscheinlich zu den Oghusen (Türken) und sind von Zentralasien zum Balkan gewandert. Natürlich haben die jetzigen Bulgaren nur noch sehr wenig mit ihren Vorfahren zu tun.

Byzanz wird hier mit Rūm angesprochen, da der Begriff Byzantinisches Reich nicht zu der Zeit verwendet wurde. Römisches Reich oder Oströmisches Reich sind hier die richtigen Namen. Die Türken hatten das zu Rūm umgewandelt.

Kiewer Rus. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich sie jetzt Ukraine sein lasse oder die Mutter von Ukraine, Russland und Weißrussland. Ich lass es mal offen.

Wenn ihr fragen habt oder euer geschichtliches Wissen mir preisgeben und es in den nächsten Kapiteln sehen wollt, dann nur zu.

NinjaLadyJae


	2. Manzikert 1071

Für dieses Kapitel wichtig: Die Ereignisse von der Schlacht von Manzikert habe ich nicht erfunden. So lange meine Quellen selber wahr sind, so ist alles was ich geschrieben habe auch wahr, mit den Ausnahmen dass ich a) Sachen ausgelassen habe, b) mich an einige Dinge nicht mehr richtig erinnern konnte.

Außerdem, dieser Buchstabe ‚ç' wird so ausgesprochen: ‚tsch'. Bei dem Wort Kılıç (Schwert) also darauf achten

* * *

_Manzikert. 1071_

Es war ein Desaster. Nichts weiter als das. Wie wenn man die Tür in ihr Land mit Verrat und Inkompetenz geöffnet hätte.

Ihr neuer Kaiser Romanos IV Diogenes hatte seine Herrschaft mit großen Ambitionen begonnen und konnte viele seiner Schlachten gegen die Türken gewinnen und sich gleichzeitig gegen die Inneren Mächte durchsetzen, die nach seiner Krone griffen. (Auch wenn er einmal für ein Jahr Konstantinopel nicht verlassen konnte, weil ihm seine Widersacher zu mächtig wurden und er sie im Zaum halten musste)

Jetzt, 1071, sammelte er sich eine riesige Armee, mehrere zehntausend Männer, und marschierte in den Osten zu ihren Grenzen um ihre eingenommen Städte wieder zurückzuerobern. Rūm sah sich diese Armee an und konnte gerade noch ihre Tränen unterdrücken. Alle diese Männer machten sie krank, die Soldaten die für sie in den Kampf ziehen sollten, waren keine Soldaten. Waren nicht ihre Soldaten. Es waren Söldner die nichts mit ihrem Land zu tun hatten und deren Loyalität mit ihrem Gehalt aufhörte.

Was ist nur aus ihrer einstigen Armee geworden, die über alle Grenzen hinweg gefürchtet war? Jetzt war sie niedergekommen und der ewige Streit zwischen ihren eigenen Leuten hatte dazu beigetragen. Das Militär ihres Landes und ihre Bürokraten kämpften um die Vormacht, um die Herrschaft. Die Bürokraten hatten immer Soldaten aus anderen Ländern angeworben, damit diese für sie in die Schlachten zogen und als dem Militär die eigenen Leute nicht mehr gut genug waren, machten diese es ihren Erzfeinden nach, bis beide Seiten mit Söldnern die sie nicht bezahlen konnten im Kampf sich gegenüber standen.

Schmerzen erlitt sie wegen diesen fast schon bürgerkriegsähnlichen Zuständen. Was aber für sie unverständlich war, war die Uneinsichtigkeit ihrer rivalisierenden Leute die Gefahr zu erkennen die vor der Haustür lag. Sadık hatte bereits angeklopft und seine Absichten kundgetan, doch keiner zeigte sich gewillt zusammenzuarbeiten und ihr Land zu beschützen. Sie zu beschützen.

Keiner hörte auf sie.

Die Sache ging sogar so weit, dass das Militär und die Bürokraten Türken als Söldner anheuerten um für ihre eigenen Ziele zu kämpfen!

Sie versuchte sich zu beherrschen und ruhig zu bleiben, Romanos wird hoffentlich alles richtig machen und ihre Grenzen sicher halten. Sie ging mit ihm mit in den Osten nach Manzikert und Chliat, doch es war ein anstrengender und moralisch erschütternder Weg. Die Söldner sahen zuerst ein böses Omen nach dem anderen und dann rebellierten die Deutschen auf einmal.

Die Moral der Truppen wurde immer schlechter und was würde in so einer Situation am besten helfen? Loyalität zum Vaterland, nur leider bei all den Franken, Abchasen, Armeniern, Chasaren, Alanen und Kumanen, sowie Arabern, Petschenegen und Uzen gab's nicht viel Vaterlandliebe _ihr _gegenüber. Sie hoffte, dass die Größe dieser Armee alle Widerstände nichtig machen konnte.

Außerdem, wie si e von ihren Quellen berichtet bekommen haben, ist zur Zeit der Sultan der Seldschuken, Alp Arslan, beschäftigt mit der Belagerung von Edessa und sieht tatsächlich die Fatimiden als seine wahren Feinde an und nicht das Römische Reich.

Sie war froh, dass diese eine Sache ihrer Überlegungen, sich bewahrheitet hat. Eine gemeinsame Religion schützt auch die Muslime nicht davor, sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel zu gehen.

Kurz vor der Stadt Manzikert angekommen, entschied Romanos dann seine Truppen aufzuteilen und den größeren Teil nach Chliat zu schicken. Er war der Meinung, dass er keine große Armee bräuchte um Manzikert einzunehmen und tatsächlich! Die Stadt gehörte wieder Rūm ohne, dass es einen großen Kampf gegeben hätte. Als sie dann außerhalb Manzikerts kampierten, erlaubte sich Rūm für einige Stunden die nächsten Tage mit optimistischen Augen zu betrachten.

Dann griffen die Türken ihr Lager an.

Pfeile regneten auf sie nieder und die Söldner brauchten ein wenig um kampfbereit zu sein, doch kaum, dass sie soweit waren und gegen ihre Gegner in die Schlacht ziehen wollten, zogen sich die Türken wieder zurück.

Rūm war alt genug um das als eine nomadische Taktik zu erkennen. Wenn man sein ganzes Leben lang unterwegs ist, warum sollte man dann in einem Kampf plötzlich stehen bleiben?

Romanos war aber zuversichtlich, schließlich waren der Sultan und seine Armee nicht diejenigen die sie angegriffen hatten. Die waren nichts weiter als eine andere türkische Räuberbande, wie sie zu häuft hier ihr Unwesen trieben.

Leider lag er vollkommen falsch. Warum konnten sie keine besseren Informationen für diese Schlacht auftreiben? Wie es sich im Nachhinein rausstellte, hatte Alp Arslan, kaum dass er von Romanos Marsch hörte sofort seine Belagerung von Edessa aufgegeben und war nach Manzikert gestürmt. Nicht zu vergessen, gab's dann noch diese eine Sache mit ein paar der Söldner die sie hatten.

Die Uzen um genauer zu sein. Der Großteil von denen desertierte nämlich zu Türken.

Warum?

„Warum stellst du überhaupt Türken in unserer Armee ein? Kam es dir denn nicht in den Sinn, dass sie zu ihren Verwanden überlaufen würden?!" Der Terror den sie dann in der Nacht noch ertragen mussten, weil die Türken wussten wie sie ihre Feinde wach halten konnten, ließ Rūm alle Hoffnung auf einen Sieg langsam aufgeben. Romanos war sich sicher, dass der zweite Teil seiner Armee wieder rechtzeitig zurückkommen würde um ihnen zu helfen. Rūm wusste es besser, sie fühlte es, den Verrat.

Sie kämpften. Die Armee aus Chliat kam nie zu ihrer Hilfe. Sie verloren.

Romanos wurde gefangen genommen.

* * *

Sie sah sich auf dem Schlachtfeld um, unbekümmert, dass noch so viele Feinde umherlungerten. Diese staunten nicht schlecht eine wunderschöne, wenn auch etwas ältere aber merkwürdigerweise mit einem Schwert bewaffnete, Frau zu sehen die durch die Toten umherlief. Sie wollten sich ihr nähern, doch ihre Beine verweigerten ihnen die Dienste wenn sie ihr zu nah kamen. Einige erkannten sie.

„Wollen sie sie nicht gefangen nehmen? Ihren Kaiser haben wir schon, es wäre nur passend, wenn wir sie auch noch hätten." Fragten sie dann den Krieger den sie alle verehrten und begeistern wollten.

Sadık ging dann zu ihr und sie drehte sich um, um ihn sich anzuschauen. Der Mann der es gewagt hatte Hand an ihr Land anzulegen. Sie fühlte sich leicht schwindlig weil ihr Kaiser gefangen genommen worden war. War das das erste Mal seit hunderten von Jahren das es zu so etwas kam? Es kam ihr so vor.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du persönlich kommen würdest." Sagte er dann zu ihr. Rūm antwortete aber nicht drauf und konzentrierte sich auf die Zukunft die sie jetzt in ihrem Land sah. Es war eine offene Tür, wie wenn sie ihre Arme ausgebreitet hätte und jeden Fremdling einladen würde bei ihr einzumarschieren.

Die Wut die sie jetzt spürte war eine, die sie nur selten erlebt hatte.

Für alle anderen Anwesenden sah es so aus, wie als ob ihr Repräsentant erstarrt wäre. Und kam es ihnen nur so vor, oder gab es gerade wirklich ein kleines Erdbeben?

Rūm drehte sich nach eine Weile dann um und ging wieder zurück zu ihrer Hauptstadt, Sadık schaute ihr noch eine Weile nach, auch noch nach dem er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte.

„Oh man!" Sagte er dann, komischerweise voller Bewunderung: „Das Weib brennt ja förmlich! Ich hab das Gefühl unsre Eroberung wird noch 'ne Weile dauern." Wenigstens ein bisschen Enttäuschung erwarteten seine Leute von ihm nach so einer Aussage, doch alles was sie sahen war ein breites, fast schon Angst einflößendes Grinsen, welches er für eine lange Zeit nicht mehr verlor.

Alp Arslan war ein gnädiger und friedliebender Mann, wie es sich auf seiner Propagandaseite zeigte. Er ließ Romanos schon nach einer Woche wieder frei, mit den verschiedensten Abkommen die beide sich gegenseitig zu erfüllen hatten, um den Frieden zu sichern. (Unter anderem war auch eine Hochzeit mit deren Kindern geplant). Doch in nur dieser einen Woche hatte sich bereits jemand anderes Kaiser gekrönt, mit der Hilfe von den Männern die Romanos bei Manzikert im Stich gelassen hatten. Er kämpfte um seinen Thron, konnte aber nicht gewinnen.

Die Abkommen mit den Türken wurden nichtig, ein Frieden zwischen den Seldschuken und dem Römischen Reich unerreichbar für den Moment. Eine Träne lief Rūm dann die Wange runter, als Romanos von seinen Widersachern geblendet wurde. Wenig später starb er dann einen erbärmlichen Tod wegen einer Entzündung von dieser Verletzung.

(Es war Tradition geworden seine Gegner in der Politik und im Kampf um den Thron die Augen auszustechen, wenn man sie besiegte. Das waren die einzigen Zeiten der Gegenwart wo Rūm noch weinte.)

Einige Jahre vergingen (Alp Arslan verstarb und sein Sohn wurde der neue Sultan) und Rūm machte sich auf den Weg ihren Feind erneut zu treffen. Dieses Mal musste sie aber kaum laufen, Sadık war schon fast an ihrer Westküste. Wenn Manzikert ihre Haustür war, dann war der Ort wo sie sich jetzt befand der Flur vor ihrem Schlafzimmer.

„Ich weiß jetzt warum du dich nicht Seldschukisches Reich nennen willst."

„Endlich drauf gekommen?" Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, sich nicht so einfach von ihm provozieren zu lassen.

„Malik Shah kontrolliert nicht alle Türken, viele der Räuberbanden sind unabhängig vom Seldschukischen Reich."

„Da hast du vollkommen Recht."

„Aber warum kannst du überhaupt so funktionieren? Dein Nomadenvolk hat einen Staat aufgebaut, du solltest alle Bindungen zu dem Rest aufgeben und dieser neue Staat werden!" Wieder sprach sie mit dieser unglaublich kräftigen Stimme. Sadık antwortete mit seiner leicht verspielten.

„Warum denn? Ich kann doch alle repräsentieren."

„Das sollte nicht möglich sein! Du müsstest doch schon mehrere Persönlichkeiten gebildet haben die sich mit diesen Gruppen wiederspiegeln. Du dürftest noch nicht einmal erwachsen sein!"

„Tut mir Leid, aber ich versteh nicht ganz was hier das Problem sein sollte. Liegt vielleicht an euch im Westen, im Abendland. Schließlich bin ich ein-„

„-Nomade. Das ist auch eins der Probleme! Nomaden, Inselvolk und Nichtgeeinigte können eigentlich nicht erwachsen werden. Ihnen fehlt das Land, das Wachstum und der Zusammenhalt um körperlich zu wachsen."

„Dann bin ich ja wohl die Ausnahme."

„Du bist eine Abnormität."

Es wurde still für eine Weile zwischen den beiden, sie starrten sich nur an. Rūm versuchte herauszufinden was für einen Repräsentanten sie vor sich stehen hatte. Sie hatte schon viele gesehen, viele altern sehen, viele sterben sehen, viele selbst umgebracht und unter denen war es immer so, dass einige nie älter als Kinder geworden sind. Das Heilige Römische Reich, eins der Kinder von Germania, war genau so, er würde niemals erwachsen werden.

„Zeig mir mal den Respekt den du gelernt haben solltest und leg die Maske ab, wenn du mit sprichst."

„Meine Maske?" Er legte die Hand auf das Stück Elfenbein das seine Augen verdeckte, machte aber keine Anstalten sie abzunehmen. „Tut mir Leid, soweit diszipliniert wurde ich noch von niemandem."

„Ich verstehe. Dann mach dich bereit."

„Bereit für was? Das Erlernen von Respekt?"

„Ich lehre dich mich zu fürchten." Rūm griff mit ihrer Hand nach dem Schwert welches sie an ihrer Hüfte aufbewahrte und zog es aus dessen Scheide.

Sadık sagte zwar: „Bist du dir sicher, meine Liebste, dass du nicht ein bisschen zu alt bist um gegen einen jungen Mann wie mich mit dem Schwert zu kämpfen?" Dennoch griff auch er zu seinem Kılıç und bereitete sich darauf vor, zum ersten Mal mit einer Legende aus diesem Teil der Welt die Klingen zu kreuzen.

* * *

Mit einer blutigen Nase, mehreren Schnittwunden und einigen blauen Flecken trat Sadık dann seine Rückreise an. „Das Feuer hinter ihren Hieben brennt immer noch." War seine Meinung, die Schmerzen kümmerten ihn aber nicht, vielmehr ging es ihm darum, eine Bestie geweckt zu haben. Er konnte seine Aufregung kaum unterdrücken, sodass er selber lief anstatt auf seinem Pferd zu reiten.

Sadık war niemand der sich im Kampf mit Frauen oder Alten zurücknahm und dennoch hatte sie ihm einiges voraus. Seine Maske konnte sie aber nicht runterreißen. Der ganze Zusammenstoß erinnerte ihn auch noch daran, wie Yao ihn des Öfteren Mal zusammenschlug. Sie waren sich bei ihrem letzten Treffen aber ebenbürtig gewesen. Was der alte Mann jetzt wohl machte?

Was Rūm jetzt wohl machen würde? Eins war sicher, sein Vordingen in Anatolien bis zum Westen war nur von kurzer Dauer. Die Städte die er hier erobert hat wird er wohl alle wieder verlieren.

Aber er hatte Zeit und das außerordentliche Glück, dass Rūms Herrscher sich gegenseitig die Kehlen aufschlitzen wollten. Und welche Macht baten sie immer um Hilfe? Die Türken natürlich! Er musste Anatolien gar nicht erobern, die luden ihn förmlich ein und gaben ihm Städte als Geschenke.

Er schaute wieder zurück in den Westen, Richtung Konstantinopel. Plötzlich hatte er das Verlangen nach Thrakien zu gehen und sich die Gegend und alles was dahinter lag anzuschauen, denn nicht mehr lange und das alles würde ihm gehören.

* * *

AN: Super schnell kommt schon das nächste Kapitel, die restlichen werden aber wahrscheinlich auf sich warten lassen.

Wie fandet ihr diesen Teil? Ich weiß, voller Geschichte, ich hab aber versucht nicht ins Detail zu gehen, das wäre ja langweilig, da könnte man gleich ein Geschichtsbuch aufschlagen.

Zu dem was ich geschrieben hab:

Malik Shah ist der Sohn von Alp Arslan. Es heißt unter ihm und seinem Wesir Nizam Al-Mulk war die Blütezeit des Großseldschukischen Reiches. (Ihr habt richtig geraten, Marik aus YuGiOh sollte eigentlich Malik heißen, was auf Arabisch König bedeutet, allerdings ist dieses Wort für König negativ konnotiert. Shah ist persisch und bedeutet ebenfalls König.)

Thrakien ist (heute) der europäische Teil der Türkei, welches nicht zu Anatolien zählt. Anatolien selbst ist eigentlich, im engeren Sinne, nur die Halbinsel der Türkei. Wenn ihr auf einer Landkarte eine Linie durch die Türkei zieht, sodass die Küsten von Syrien und Georgien zusammenlaufen, habt ihr Anatolien. In der heutigen Türkei wird allerdings alles als Anatolien bezeichnet, was nicht Thrakien ist, also auch die östlichsten Teile der Türkei.

Manzikert heißt heute Malazgirt und Chliat Ahlat. Beide liegen in der heutigen Türkei.

Warum ich die Sache mit Sadıks Wesen als Nation so spannend mache liegt daran, dass ich mir meine eigene Theorie überlegt habe wie er das Osmanische Reich sein kann und gleichzeitig zu den älteren aus Hetalia zählt.

NinjaLadyJae


	3. Mitte 11 Jahrhundert Bey

Was euch vielleicht schon aufgefallen ist, ich lass Sadık und Rūm in den Kapiteln immer mit einander sprechen und das hab ich auch vor so beizubehalten. Ich finde es so viel interessanter und nicht so langweilig wie wenn ich einfach nur einen Text Geschichte runtereiern würde.

Das 'c' in Mengücek wird wie 'dsch' gelesen. Erinnert euch, 'ç' war ein tsch.

* * *

_Ende 11. Jahrhundert_

_Bey_

Es entstanden kleine und große Herrschaftsfamilien um die Burgstädte die eingenommen wurden, welche vom Seldschukischen Reich unabhängig waren. Wie wenn sie aber in Anatolien nicht nur das Land sondern auch die Denkweise ihrer eigentlichen Besitzer übernommen hätten, standen sich diese Beys nicht immer friedlich gegenüber. Allianzen wurden in späteren Zeiten gewechselt wie manch einer seine Socken wechseln würde, je nachdem welches Lager gerade wo am meisten Profit sah.

Rūms Lage half das ein wenig, ihre Kaiser versuchten bei den Schlachten gegen das eine türkische Bey immer ein anderes auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Ihr großer Widersacher war aber immer noch das Großseldschukische Reich, denn sein Sultan wusste wie zu handeln war.

Was aber für die türkische, in diesem Fall sogar stark die osmanische, Geschichte für die Zukunft sehr von Bedeutung sein sollte, fand hier ihren Anfang: blutige Erbschaftskriege. (Es half nicht, dass es keine islamische Regelungen und Gesetze für einen politischen und/oder militärischen Anführer und seinen Nachfolger gab)

Schon der Sultan Malik Shah musste gegen seinen eigenen Bruder in den Krieg ziehen um seinen Thron sichern zu können. Er hatte aber auch in seiner Familie Leute die ihm ebenfalls seinen Titel streitig machen wollten, so sehr sogar, dass ihn seine eigene Frau (eine von ihnen) vergiftete. Nach seinem Tod zersplitterte das einstige Großreich mit den größten Teilen in Persien, Syrien und in Anatolien.

Oder wie die Türken diese Halbinsel nannten, Rūm.

Rūm wartete nicht unweit einer Stadt die von dem jungen, hitzköpfigen „Nomaden" erobert wurde. Wie er sich als _Nomade im tiefsten Inneren_ bezeichnen konnte, obwohl sein Volk keinerlei Probleme hatte sich in eine Stadt zu integrieren, war ihr ein Rätsel. Überhaupt war er ihr ein Rätsel, sein ganzes Wesen entwich ihrem Verständnis von dem was sie waren.

Und Sadık hatte keine Skrupel das auszunutzen und sie auf neueste Arten zu nerven, nur weil er es konnte. Sogar dieses Treffen heute könnte dazu gehören, denn zum ersten Mal hatte er dazu aufgerufen. Also wartete sie und versuchte sich vorzustellen in was für einem Zustand er sich befinden würde. Schmerzen die seinen Kopf in zwei reißen wollten? Krieg in seinen Gedärmen? Knochen die bei der leichtesten Belastung in Trümmer fielen?

„Guten Morgen, Rūm. Wie ich sehe bist du nicht älter geworden seit dem letzten Mal wo wir uns getroffen haben." Natürlich würde keiner ihrer Vermutungen zutreffen, egal wie sehr sie es sich wünschte. So viel Glück hatte sie nicht.

„Solltest du nicht mindestens Kopfschmerzen haben, während sich deine türkischen Soldaten die Köpfe einschlagen?" Sagte sie eher trocken, während sie unbewusst versuchte eine Falte an ihrem Auge zu glätten. Sadık antwortete darauf mit einem kräftigen Lachen, wie wenn diese Annahme absolut absurd wäre.

„Die kämpfen doch für mich! Warum sollte mir das wehtun?"

„Du lebst einfach nicht richtig." Sagte Rūm leise für sich selbst.

„Aber der Grund warum ich hier bin! Für deine Ehren, natürlich! Du weißt ja, das Seldschukische Reich hat seinen Zenit erreicht und macht jetzt Platz für neue Reiche."

„Es hat sich selbst auseinandergerissen."

„Natürlich, weil es ja so groß war, erstrecken sich diese neuen Beys auch weit außerhalb deines _ehemaligen_ Landes."

„Lass mich nicht wieder über Respekt sprechen!"

„Und um dir den höchsten Respekt zu zollen, hat mein Volk hier in Anadolu- ich meine natürlich_ eins_ meiner Völker hier, sich einen ganz besonderen Namen gegeben."

Sadık machte eine kleine Pause, vielleicht um zu sehen ob sie selbst drauf kommen würde und nach kurzer Überlegung, gab Rūm nach und schaute ob sie es erraten könnte: „Meinst du die Danischmenden?" Fragte sie dann.

„Nein. Der Name ist doch nicht besonders, ich meine besonders im Bezug auf dich."

Sie seufzte weil das wahrscheinlich anstrengender wird als erwartet. Was für neue türkische Herrscherfamilien gab es denn noch? „Mengücek?"

„Streng dich jetzt aber bitte endlich mal an."

Langsam wurde sie wütend und Sadık schaute sie nur mit einem kleinen entschuldigenden Lächeln an, aber langsam hatte sie es, glaubte sie. Wie hießen denn jetzt die einen ganz weit im Osten nochmal? „Saltuk von… Arzan… er-Rūm?" Arzan er-Rūm war die Stadt wo sie residierten.

„Fast! Ein Wort war schon richtig, aber ich geb' dir noch einen Tipp." Wenn alle Treffen mit ihm die er arrangierte so endeten, würde sie das nächste Mal in ihrem Schloss bleiben und lieber ein paar Trauben essen. Das kam ihr produktiver vor. „Dieses neue Bey trägt immer noch den Namen vom alten Reich."

Seine Antwort kam ihr so vor wie vieles was er sonst noch so sagte: schwer zu begreifen und in Rätseln erzählt, aber sie glaubte es langsam zu durchblicken: „Also, dieses kleine Teilreich vom Großseldschukischen Reich nennt sich immer noch Seldschuk?"

„Ja! Langsam kommst du drauf."

„Und das was ich vorhin richtig hatte, war…"

Plötzlich weiteten sich ihre Augen und füllten sich dann mit großer Wut: „Oh, nein! Deine Barbaren haben sich nicht meinen Namen gegeben!"

Sadık nahm ihren kleinen Wutausbruch natürlich nicht ernst: „Oh, ja! Merk dir den Namen der Rūm-Seldschuken! Ich hab das Gefühl, dass die noch so einiges in Zukunft erreichen werden."

„Ich fass es nicht wie ihr meinen Namen schon für alles Mögliche verwendet."

„Jetzt sei doch nicht so." Versuchte er sie dann etwas aufzumuntern: „Eigentlich müsstest du doch Stolz sein, schließlich tragen wir deinen Namen und dein Erbe fort."

„Wenn man davon absieht, dass du eigentlich Roms verfälschten Namen benutzt-"

„Wir werden dich in allen Ehren halten und das ist eine Sache für was ein Name wichtig ist." Rūm erinnerte sich an ihr erstes Gespräch mit ihm, wo sie ihn nach seinem Namen gefragt hatte. "Solange der Name weiterlebt, wird es immer eine Geschichte geben auf die man zurückblicken wird und sich fragt was geschehen sein muss, dass es jetzt so heißt."

Manchmal war sie überrascht, dass in dem Nomaden mehr steckte als nur ein stumpfer Krieger der sinnlos Land erobern wollte. Sie drehte sich dann um und machte sich auf den Weg wieder zurück nach Hause, immer noch etwas wütend auf ihn. „Wenn die Rūm-Seldschuken fallen, werden auch sie meinen Namen in der Geschichte nicht weiter bringen."

„Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass sie es nicht tun werden, aber wenn sie großes erreichen, werden sie in Erzählungen noch lange weiterleben."

Ohne darauf zu antworten, ging sie weg, allerdings ruhiger als noch vor einem Moment.

„Viel Spaß in Konstantiniyye!" Rief ihr Sadık noch zu. Es ging ihr aber schon auf die Nerven, wie er all die Namen die sie für ihre Sachen hatte, einfach verfälschte und auf seine Weise aussprach. Später hörte sie dann von der großen Rivalität, eigentlich sogar der Feindschaft, der Rūm-Seldschuken mit den Danischmenden. Sie ging sogar Allianzen mit dem jeweiligen ein um gegen den anderen zu kämpfen.

Nicht sie persönlich, nein. Es gab für diese Beys keine Repräsentanten, denn Sadık war aus ihr unerklärlichen Gründen, für alle der Repräsentant. Es sollte dann noch über 150 Jahre dauern, bis er seine erste große Niederlage, von seinem 'Bruder' sogar, einstecken musste.

Jetzt aber wollte _sie_ sich dran wagen. Besser gesagt ihr Kaiser Alexius I Komnenos bat den Papst um Hilfe gegen die Türken und zur Rückeroberung der heiligen Städte in Palästina. Das was jetzt kam wurde dann unter dem ersten Kreuzzug bekannt.

* * *

AN: Eigentlich wollte ich den 1. Kreuzzug auch noch mit reinschreiben, hab es aber dann an dieser Stelle beendet, ist ja auch schon lang genug.

Ich hoffe die Sache mit den Beys war verständlich, kleine und große Herrscherfamilien die militärische Macht hatten. Ich hatte auch lange Zeit den Unterschied zwischen dem Seldschukischen Reich und den Rūm-Selsdchuken nicht geblickt.

Saltuk von Arzan er-Rūm: das ‚er' vor Rūm ist der arabische Artikel und wird wieder vorne mit der Zunge gemacht. Arzan er-Rūm schleifte später zur Stadt Erzurum ab.

Konstantiniyye ist der arabische Name für Konstantinopel und wurde noch bis in 19. oder 20. Jahrhundert verwendet. Anadolu ist der türkische Name für Anatolien.

Ein virtuelles Schulterklopfen für diejenigen die erraten wer Sadıks ‚_Bruder'_ ist, der später einaml auftauchen wird, so Mitte 13. Jahrhundert.


End file.
